


Always Believe

by SweetMemories1998



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Analysis, Avatar Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, Gruvia Week, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMemories1998/pseuds/SweetMemories1998
Summary: Love meant devotion. Unwavering trust and loyalty towards a person, even when they betrayed you. That is why, to most people's surprise, Juvia had forgiven Gray after he had abandoned her. (Juvia analysis) (Avatar Arc) (For Gruvia Week 2019) (day 3: devotion)





	Always Believe

**Good morning, everyone!**

**Here we go with day 3: devotion. This theme is my favorite and the easiest one to write. After all, whenever I think about devotion, I think about Juvia.**

**Her unwavering trust and loyalty towards Gray is amazing. I mean, how can she have so much faith in him? How could she forgive him so easily after he had betrayed her trust and broken her heart?**

**I'll discuss these two questions in this story and I hope you'll also have a better understanding of Juvia's character once you read it.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

_"How can you have so much faith in him after he abandoned you?"_ Natsu had asked after Juvia had said that she didn't believe Gray ever intended to hurt her.

How could she not? Fairy Tail had taught her to always believe the best in people. Specially when it came to Gray; she always saw his potential for good.

That's how she had known that he wouldn't leave her unless he had a good reason for it. Even if his departure had left her broken and depressed; she didn't resent him.

Of course; that was mostly because it hadn't taken her long to come to the conclusion that the most likely reason why Gray had disappeared was to protect her.

After all, she had seen how terrified he had been of losing control of his powers ever since the black markings started to appear.

_"I can't believe you've forgiven him so easily."_ Gajeel had said, shaking his head, after the two friends were reunited.

Why wouldn't Juvia forgive him after she learned the truth? Why hold a grudge against someone who had only tried to protect her?

Even if Gray hadn't gone about it in the the best way; even if his actions had deeply hurt her; she knew he hadn't meant it.

They had lived together for months and known each other for years. She was aware that he desired to protect the people who were close to him and sometimes his tactics led to heartbreak.

Knowing his backstory and all the people he had lost, Juvia understood that he would rather betray her trust; risking her never trusting him again; than facing the possibility of losing her.

_"I didn't expect you to forgive me so quickly."_ Gray himself had pointed out once he'd finished telling his story.

When he had asked why, she had answered with the truth: she loved him. All parts of him; be it good or bad; and for that reason she would always be willing to forgive him.

Besides; she noticed how much he regretted leaving her behind and knew that he wouldn't do something like this again.

_"I was afraid that you wouldn't trust Gray after what I forced him to do."_ Erza had regretfully told the water mage after everything was explained.

Juvia had always trusted Gray; even back when they had been enemies. Seeing how righteous, confident and protective he was; she believed that he always tried to do what was right and didn't mean harm to anyone.

Even if there were moments in which she doubted his actions and decisions, she trusted him wholeheartedly.

_"You've always been by my side. I hope you know that I appreciate that."_ It had been clear on his face that Gray didn't understand why she had always stood by him.

Once again; the answer was love. Love was the reason for her unwavering loyalty, constant kindness and endless patience.

Love meant devotion. Juvia was devoted to Gray, thus she wouldn't stop believing in him and she wouldn't choose someone else.

He was the one who had saved her when she had given up; thus she would never give up on him.

Even if he didn't believe in himself anymore; she would. Even if he didn't think that he deserved to be loved; she would love him.

Because the thought of losing him was worse than anything else. It didn't matter if he pushed her away, hurt her or even betrayed her again; she would remain by his side.

His happiness had become her number one priority and Juvia was willing to go as far as sacrificing herself to ensure that Gray was safe.

_That_ is how powerful and; perhaps dangerous; her love was.

 


End file.
